


we can work this out together

by queerelsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerelsa/pseuds/queerelsa
Summary: From the prompt "Elsa coming out to her sister as gay and them falling in love because of it" on tumblr. Queerelsa is my main but the original post of this one shot is on my sideblog, adorkable-elsanna. I'd be awesome if you could give them a follow!





	we can work this out together

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the end result, but I’m very new to writing fics so bear with me for a bit. Enjoy!!

Anna always made the most out of beautiful days like these, she couldn’t stand the thought of waiting in the castle twiddling her thumbs in wait for her beloved sister to get out of her plethora of meetings she had for the day.

She made her way around the castle grounds, admiring the open gates. It was a symbol of what her and Elsa had been through.

_Elsa._

The princess shook her head before she let her mind run any further. She’s always known she felt attraction towards women as well as men, but this was her _sister._ She knew that her older sister never had the need or cared much for men, but didn’t want to push the subject on her. She would tell Anna in her own time.Suddenly, she was taken out of her trance as the sound of the clock tower hit her ears.

_Elsa’s done! I wonder what she has to tell me…,_ she thought as she made her way back to the castle.

_Where is she? She should be back by now._ Elsa thought to herself as she paced in her study, wringing her hands. She had told her sister to met her there at six o’clock. The queen always became a little antsy when things didn’t occur on time, and her nerves were only heightened by what she was going to tell Anna.

Her main source of anxiety had always been from her powers, not her sexuality. But, it had only been a month or so after The Great Thaw and Elsa so desperately wanted to keep the relationship she had with Anna. She didn’t want to somehow strain the relationship with her seemingly boy-crazy younger sister by telling her that she felt nothing of the sort for men. 

Elsa had always known that her relationship with her sister was special. She had noticed that no two siblings she’d seen had a connection like theirs.

_Anna._

The few fleeting, more-than-sisterly thoughts had become more frequent as the days passed and as the two grew closer. She swore that she’d never tell Anna those feelings, this meeting was only to rid herself of having to pretend that she was into men around her sister.  _Thats your sister, people don’t have feelings like that for their sisters._  She thought to herself as she went to sit down, burying her face in her hands, but she was soon jolted back up by the sound of Anna barging though the door. Elsa swears that girl has super-strength sometimes.

“Elsa, I’m so sorry I was taking a walk while waiting for you and on my way back there was a little boy who fell off his bicycle and I just had to help him and then there were a bunch of little kids and they asked about you and I couldn’t say no to their adorable little fac–hey, what’s wrong?” the younger girl ended her rambling to step closer to her sister to put her hand on her shoulder, noticing the distraught look on her older sister’s face. Elsa still had nightmares and bad days, but this look was…different.

“Anna, I–sit down with me. Please.” 

“Of course.” the princess’ initial reaction was to sit close to Elsa, but decided against it knowing that she was going to need some space for whatever she had to tell her.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Well, no going back now._

“I cant pretend any longer, but I did for as long as I have for you. I-I was afraid that ruin everything again an-” Her spiel was cut short by a pair of warm, soft lips on hers.

“I know, silly.” Anna said as she pulled away with a reassuring smile.

Elsa, now a dumbfounded and blushing mess (a very good look in her sister’s mind), nearly sputters out a “Wait, what?”

The princess chuckled. “Well, you’re not exactly that great at hiding it. It didn’t take me long to realize that you were gay, but I wanted to give you the space to tell me on your own time. I must look boy-crazy to you after everything that has happened but I can assure you that I’m just as attracted to the ladies as I am men,” now it was Anna’s turn to blush and pull her strawberry hair behind her ear, “if you were wondering.”

Elsa’s logical side kicked in. “But we-”

The younger girl nodded. “We’re sisters, yes. And sisters aren’t ‘supposed to’ feel this way about each other,” she intertwined her fingers the blonde’s as she continued, “but we’ll figure this out, I promise. I’ll always be here.”

Elsa glanced down at Anna’s lips before leaning in. The warmth radiating off her younger sister was a perfect contrast to the queen’s usually colder body temperature. The pair kept their foreheads pressed together after the kiss, both keeping that there will be many more in the back of their minds.

“I love you, Anna, so much.”

“I love you too, Els.”


End file.
